An Adventscalendar Of Drabbling
by dreamcatcher81
Summary: Written for the "Drabble December" on Dokuga - Connected drabbles about how the Western Lord learns about the spirit of Christmas. Enjoy!  Completed
1. 24 Days To Go

**A/N:** This is also my thanks for all of you for being so patient with me. I had a major writers block that now (hopefully) is gone. I will try to update my other stories as fast as possible.

**Title:** 24 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** snowflakes

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings: **None

** **Word Count:** **400

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A late evening, a lonely miko and an inu that admires true beauty.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the middle of a wintery forest, stood a lone, young woman in a large clearing. Her head was tilted back, while a small, content smile spread over her features. Silently she watched as the snow fell, slowly but steadly drifting to the ground.<p>

It was her 20th winter, her 5th in the Feudal Era and yet she could never get enough of the pure beauty of snowfall in this time. The last year had been exhausting, but had also brought good things for their pack. The Western Lord and the taichi had made a deal to hunt the spider and were now traveling together.

It had been many months now since that fateful day in spring when all of them had joined, but the miko found they were the best since her arriving here. Noticing that she was no longer alone, she turned slightly and bowed to the new arrived person.

"Good evening, Sesshōmaru-sama," she greeted with a genuine smile.

"Good evening, miko," with a slight incline of his head the inu returned the greeting.

"Were you searching for me?" Kagome asked as the tall male strode through the fresh snow over to her.

"Not exactly," he answered. "What are you doing here in the cold?"

"Enjoying the quiet and beauty." The miko smiled and returned her gaze to the falling snowflakes. "It is Advent." At his questioning gaze she continued. "In my time we celebrate a holiday called Christmas, it will be in 24 days from now. The time before we call Advent. It is a wonderful time to find back to oneself and what truly matters."

"Hn," the inu agreed and followed her gaze. "And what is it that matters?"

"Peace, health, family or pack as you would say," said Kagome softly. "Safety and happiness for those we care for. One should learn to cherish the simple things in life."

Much to her surprise Sesshōmaru simply nodded and for a second she thought she had seen approval on his face. For a while the two of them stood in comfortable silence, simply watching the falling snow. Then the male turned and began to walk back, as the miko did not follow he turned to her once more.

"Isn´t it beautiful?" She whispered, knowing he would still be able to hear her.

"Indeed," rumbled Sesshōmaru, little did she know that he was no longer watching the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to do all 25 days, but I can´t promise if real life allows it. :)


	2. 23 Days To Go

**Title:** 23 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** family

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 239

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Two children learn the meaning of pack.

* * *

><p>Shippo eyed the slip of weird paper he held in his little clawed hand. Curiosity shone open in his big, turquoise eyes. The paper felt strange, but even stranger was the realistic painting of the three people it showed. It was not the first time he held one of Kagome´s "photos", but each time he could only wonder.<p>

"This is Jiji-san, okaa-san and Souta, my little brother," said the miko, who held him gently on her lap. "This my other family."

"Your other family?" Asked Rin, leaning over her arm. She too was eying the picture with great interest.

"Yes," Kagome nodded and smiled a bit sadly. "I will miss them this year on Christmas..."

"Where is your other family?" Rin looked questioning at the elder woman. The miko was just about to answer when Shippo piped up.

"I don´t have a family anymore," he said silently. "Only Kagome-okaa-chan."

All looked at him in kind of shock. Lost at words Kagome tried to voice the right thing, when she got beaten by someone unexpected.

"You may not have a family, kit," sounded the inu´s deep baritone. "But you are a kitsune, kitsune have packs." Sesshōmaru knelt down in front of him. "And you, Shippo, are like your mother, part of this pack."

With these words he put a large hand for a moment on the boy´s redhead before he rose and left the stunned group to hunt their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another one done. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	3. 22 Days To Go

**Title:** 22 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** green

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:**None

**Word Count:** 335

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A first pre Christmas gift for Kagome.

* * *

><p>The miko ran a hand over the fine fabric of some kimonos displayed in the shop they were visiting, sighing softly. After her first year traipsing through Feudal Japan in her school uniform, the young woman had switched to the less flashy traditional attire. Yet Kimonos were expensive and so the group had seldom the chance to buy new ones.<p>

Sango stepped to her side and looked admiringly at the one her friend was looking at. It was a beautiful piece, simple, yet elegant, in a soft pastel green embroidered with deep green fir green. The elder woman was about to say something when a well-known sound stopped her.

"Keh," snorted Inuyasha. "What a waste of money. It´s not as it would be of any help..."

"What?" The slayer glared at the hanyō. Taking a deep breath to reprimand the boy she was stopped by a slender hand on her arm. Sango looked at the miko, who shook her head and simply pulled her with her out of the shop.

"What?" Snapped the boy and starred at the other members of their pack.

"You will never learn, Inuyasha," with a sad face stepped Miroku pass him, patting his shoulder. "You will just never learn."

* * *

><p>They decided to spend the night in a small inn. Even Sesshōmaru was with them instead of leaving as most times to spend the night away from to many humans and their scents. After a bath the two women returned with the children to their shared room and tucked them in for the night. Sango lay down on her futon and watched her friend prepare to do the same.<p>

A soft gasp was heard when the miko uncovered her futon. Sango bent curious forward to look at what she had found. Shippo jumped out of his bedding on Kagome´s shoulder and Rin crawled over the slayer´s legs. There on Kagome´s futon lay the Kimono from the morning, a small piece of parchment lay on it.

"In preparation for Christmas. S."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One more and thank you for the reviews! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	4. 21 Days To Go

**Title:** 21 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** candles

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 194

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A midnight bath in candlelight.

* * *

><p>Steam rose from the hot springs located in a clearing in the middle of nowhere. The inu-tachi had been traveling all day till deep in the night to gain another shard. While fighting the rough demon they all had gotten dirty and so their alpha had led them to this spring. There were two of them separated by a huge rock wall.<p>

As it had already gotten rather dark they had wanted to hurry their bath, but Kagome had pulled many candles from her seemingly bottomless bag. Having placed them all around the springs they dipped the place into a soft, almost unearthly light.

With a soft sigh sank the little miko into the hot water, joining the slayer and the little girl. She smiled as she swam a bit and sat down on a natural steep in front of the wall. Lathering her sponge with her soft scented lavender soap she began to wash herself.

"Kagome-oneechan?" Said Rin, swimming over to join her and get her hair washed. "How much longer till Christmas?"

"21 days," came the well known voice of the inu from the other side, rendering all of them effectively speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got so nice reviews again, thank you so much! Here is another one, enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	5. 20 Days To Go

**Title:** 20 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** feast

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 194

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A reward for a courageous woman.

* * *

><p>The eyes of the little miko widened as she took in the picture before her. On a soft, thick blanket in the middle of a snow covered meadow. It had been such a hard, sad day. A rough yōkai had attacked a village and erased it. When the taichi had arrived and been able to defeat him it had been to late for anybody.<p>

It had nearly killed Kagome to see all those dying people and not to be able to help. She had cried so much, yet never stopped to try to help, maybe to safe one and finally to give all of them a decent burial.

Now here she stood, looking at the most wonderful picnic, no feast, one had ever arragned for her. She felt someone step up behind her and turned to look at a very serious Western Lord. He looked at her for a moment, then gestured for her to take a seat.

"This one thinks," he said while joining her. "That you are in need of a little reward, also the pups fear for your Christmas mood."

"I see," the young woman could not stop herself to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, same wordcount as yesterday... :) Enjoy! Thank you so much for the feedback! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	6. 19 Days To Go

**Title:** 19 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** ribbons

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 162

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Girl-time and a stunning hanyo.

* * *

><p>A free day, a whole free day, the pack could hardly remember the last time they had one of those rare days. After yesterdays awful incidents they had decided that this was exactly what they deserved and needed.<p>

Sango sat behind Kagome, combing through her gleaming, ebony locks. She parted them and began to braid two long silk-ribbons into her hair, a green one and a red one. Before her Kagome mirrored her movements with Rin´s hair.

"Green and red are christmassy colors, right Kagome-oneechan?" The little girl grinned a happy, gap-toothed smile.

"Yes, Rin, red and green are very popular for Christmas." The young woman smiled at the child´s enthusiasm.

"And how long is it till Christmas now?" Asked Shippo, who sat beside the women and watched them working.

"19 days... At least I think so..." Inuyasha lifted his hand to count his fingers. Stunned silence fell over the whole camp, the only noise was the simultaneous clatter of dropped combs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And another one! Hope you like and enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	7. 18 Days To Go

**Title:**18 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** reindeer

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:**None

**Word Count:** 337

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A long day full of suffering for a certain hanyō.

* * *

><p>It began completely harmless. They had been wandering the whole morning without a break and the children got bored. At first, they tried to play some games, but it was not easy to play things like I Spy in a snow covered landscape. After they had stopped for a short lunch, Rin had asked Kagome to sing for them and so it began.<p>

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,"

At first she sang the song alone, once, twice, then Shippo started to sing it with her with his clear voice. After the fifth round, Rin joined as well. After eight bounds of repeatably singing the song, the young miko asked if they wanted to stop, but none of the children agreed. Just when she was about to convince them Sango asked if she could join as well.

"Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,"

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull and with a dark scowl told them to stop without avail. After they had sung the song for another three times, they heard a man´s voice join. Turning around they looked at a smiling Miroku who had also started to sing with them. Rin clapped her little hands happily and Shippo jumped, grinning on the monk´s shoulder.

"But do you recall the most famous reindeer at all?"

The day went on and so did the singing. While Sesshōmaru simply seemed to ignore them, the hanyō tried at first to stop them whit angry glances, then with shouting and as none of it helped he cursed. But then the thing happened that had him snap, fall down whimpering on the path. After fifteen repeates of the song, a deep baritone joined as well.

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history." Sang Sesshōmaru, his stoic face never betraying any emotion as he effortlessly joined their singing, without so much as a falter in his steps. Yet Kagome would later swear she had seen an evil glint and a slight smirk as Inuyasha fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here we go, one more. Enjoy! And for those who were wondering why the combs fell: Can you imagine Inu count? :) Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	8. 17 Days To Go

**Title:** 17 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** elf

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 257

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> An unusual theory.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat under a tree at the border of their nightly camp one child tugged into each side and read Mauri Kunnas´"Santa Clause" to them. Wide eyed both of them were listening, not even once interrupting to ask one of the usual questions. Finally they reached the last page and the miko closed the book with a silent thud.<p>

None of the children moved until Sango came over and helped the younger woman to tuck them in. The evening went on, the adults sat around the fire and talked quietly. As usual the stoic inu sat a bit aside, only occasionally throwing his two pence in.

As they also settled down to sleep Kagome found herself to her own surprise right next to the Western Lord. She lay comfortable in her sleeping bag, Ah-Un and the children on one side and Sesshōmaru on her other.

She felt strangely safe and warm. Around them the pack fell asleep and just when the young woman was about to drift of too, she was startled back to reality. Sitting up she noticed that the inu held her book.

"What is an elf?" He asked quietly.

"A little helper with magical powers." She smiled at him.

"I see," looking down at the book the male pondered her words for a moment. Then a satisfied smirk rushed over his features. "So we are even there..."

"We?" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Yōkai," golden eyes turned to lock with blue. "Little helpers with magical powers, it is obvious, those creatures are yōkai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, I got so wonderful reviews again, thank you, thank you, thank you! Today, like yesterday, I could not resist. Am looking forward to hear your opinion about Sesshōmaru´s theory. :) Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	9. 16 Days To Go

**Title:** 16 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Santa Clause

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 253

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> About an old man, misbehavior and a Jaken without presents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I dedicate this to my wonderful stalker, thank you so much, r0o-love!

* * *

><p>It was an exhausting day, the night before it had snowed a lot and so it had become rather difficult to walk. To prevent the group from loosing the kids and the two of them from over exhausting themselves it had been decided that the children would spent the day riding.<p>

Shippo sat in front of Rin in Ah-Un's broad saddle. A deep frown marred his childish features while he flitted through one of the Christmas books Kagome had in her bag for the two of them.

"Kagome-okaasan?" The little boy asked, patiently waiting for her to reach his side. "This Santa Clause, he is very old, right?"

"I think so, Shippo," the miko smiled and patted his little leg. "While I think as a mystic creature he is kind of ageless."

"Like Sesshōmaru-sama!" Piped Rin, earning herself a strange glance from said Alpha. "So he does not look old, like Santa." The other adults suppressed their laughter with great effort. "But he knows like Santa every time one of us misbehaves."

"True," Shippo nodded seriously. "If Sesshōmaru-sama were Santa, Jaken would never get presents, as he never behaves."

An enraged squawk was heard from the kappa. He swung his staff of two heads, screeching and spluttering angry insults at the children, when he suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, got hit by a stone and fell unconscious into the snow.

"This Sesshōmaru may not be Santa," said the Western Lord without stopping. "But I think the old man is right to punish misbehavior."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here we go, I have one more, I hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	10. 15 Days To Go

**Title:** 15 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** gold

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 191

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Different shades of gold.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced over the fire at the hanyō and his elder half-brother. The two of them were accidentally sitting next to each other and she could not help herself but to compare them. Where Inuyasha was ragged, with always slightly tousled hair, was Sesshōmaru handsome, his hair in perfect order.<p>

Another difference were their eyes. Sango had been surprised when the miko had mentioned the difference between their eyes, but for Kagome it was obvious. The younger brother had dark golden eyes, a bit like good caramel. The elder male on the other side had eyes like real gold, intense, mysterious and very unique.

Lost in her observation the young woman did not notice how the inu locked his gaze with her´s, calmly returning it with an unreadable expression appearing in it. Suddenly Kagome realized how she had got lost in his eyes and turned her gaze, furiously blushing, down.

Later that night as she went to sleep she found herself again right next to said male. Just when she was about to fall asleep she heard his velvety voice.

"15 days till your Christmas. Have a good rest, little miko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another one, Enjoy. Again I got so nice reviews, thank you! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	11. 14 Days To Go

**Title:** 14 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** wrapping

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 128

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Different shades of gold.

* * *

><p>Miserably looked the little kit up at his surrogate mother, around him the ground was littered with small pieces of paper, some of it even had found it´s way into his hair or stuck to his skin.<p>

"Shippo!" She scowled down at him. "What did you do?"

"I just wanted a wrapping for this!" He held up a wonderful wooden comb. "It´s for Rin, but I did not get it done."

"Oh honey," her eyes softened, she knelt down and scooped him into her arms. "I will help you. But please! Ask me beforehand the next time you try to do something like this, ok?"

"Ok," he nodded seriously. "But Momma? We have to hurry, it´s only 14 days till Christmas and this seems to take some time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, I had no time to post yesterday. I was working on my oneshot. I hope you enjoy this new drabble. Thank you so much for reviewing! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	12. 13 Days To Go

**Title:** 13 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** snow globe

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 302

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A little token for a curious inu.

* * *

><p>The miko knelt in front of her bag and took out a bundle of socks. Not noticing the curious onlooker she carefully unwrapped them until a strange little object fell from it into her open hand.<p>

Lifting it in front of her eyes she smiled and turned it upside down. She held it like this for a moment, then turned it back around. Her onlooker stepped closer and watched as a miniature snow fell on a tiny deer between some pines.

"What is this?" Came the sudden question from beside the young woman. With a startled little cry she dropped the object in her hand. A fast, clawed hand caught it before it could shatter on the ground.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Kagome put a hand over her racing heart. "You startled me." He gave her an apologetic glance, before looking back at the small round object in his hand. "This is a snow globe. It is a small glass that contains the picture and well.. seemingly snow. It´s something to look at."

"Hn," made the inu and turned the small bauble in his hand like he had seen her do it. Silently the two of them watched the snow swirl around the deer again. Kagome glanced at the face of the Western Lord. It was serious, but his eyes were glowing strangely nostalgic. After he had watched the effect a few more times, he held it out for her to take it back.

"No," she smiled softly at him. "Keep it, I would feel honored."

Sesshōmaru looked at her for a moment, then he nodded and inclined his head in silent gratitude. He rise to his feet and tucked the little token into his haori. Later that night the miko watched him take it out again and turn it to let it snow again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And the second for this evening, enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	13. 12 Days To Go

**Title:** 12 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** hope

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 308

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A new feeling for the Western Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dedicated to my imotou-chan. No sappy romance, but subtle one, I hope you enjoy it, summerbirdy. :)

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of a Feudal Japan forest lay a small clearing that presently contained a camp. The fire had gone down to the embers, no longer warming, just softly glowing in the dark of the night.<p>

A lone figure sat with his back against a tall tree, the golden eyes seemingly closed, but in reality watching a raven haired woman sleeping directly next to him. He knew it would only be a matter of time until she sensed that one member of their pack was missing.

Not much time later the miko stirred in her odd bedding. Huge blue eyes opened, blinked and focused finally on the inu near her.

"Is he still near?" She asked softly, knowing very well that Sesshōmaru was not asleep. As he nodded she sighed in relief and smiled softly. "Good, then he is safe."

"Does it matter?" He quirked on brow and looked at the young woman questioningly.

"Of course," Kagome nodded and he was surprised at the disappointment that spread through him. "He is my friend."

"You don´t love him anymore?" The inu asked carefully.

"No, I think I never really did," came the honest answer, followed by a huge yawn and a slight shiver.

"I see," the male murmured and looked thoughtfully at her for a long moment. As she shivered, he gave her a stern look and pointed one slender, clawed digit at her bedding, which was bunched around her waist. "Go back to sleep."

"Yeah, good night Sesshōmaru-sama," said the miko softly and he nodded slightly

He watched as she crawled back into her bedding and when he was sure she had gone back to sleep he draped his tail over her. Leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree, he pondered over this new feeling that her words had filled him with: hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, I could not post yesterday, life got me. I hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	14. 11 Days To Go

**Title:** 11 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Lights

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 211

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern illumination and an attacked miko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dedicated to Naqaashi, for helping me when this complicated language gets me when I drabble.

* * *

><p>The Western Lord frowned as he looked at the picture of an illuminated tree. It was decorated with dark red and green baubles and strange chains of tiny silver stars. Tiny bells and some ribbons hung between the branches. All in all it looked strangely tasteful to him.<p>

"This is a Christmas tree," said the little miko, who was currently walking beside him. "The baubles are made of glass."

"It is... glowing?" Sesshōmaru looked at her. "How is that possible?"

"Well, in the beginning the people used candles," the young woman smiled. "Now we have something that´s called lights. It´s made from tiny lamps."

"Those strange electrical items you told this one about?" The inu looked thoughtfully down at the picture. Kagome nodded and watched curiously as he brushed his thumb over the tree on it. "May I keep it?"

"Of course," she nodded and smiled at the tall male as he tugged the picture into his armor. Suddenly she eeped as something tackled her leg from behind. For a second the miko would have sworn, she had heard a chuckle from beside her. The two adults looked down only to see a big, gap-toothed grin.

"Kagome-oneechan!" Rin cheered. "Sango just said there are only 11 days left till Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A second one for you tonight, enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	15. 10 Days To Go

**Title:** 10 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Cookies

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 215

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> An empty box and a hanyō in deep trouble.

* * *

><p>A deep frown marred Kagome's features as she dug through her bag. Digging out thing after thing, she placed them next to it, while she kept searching, all the while murmuring to herself about not being stupid and sure she had some left.<p>

The rest of the pack watched her in surprised curiosity until she suddenly stopped staring at the item she now held in her hands. The others stepped unconsciously closer to see what she was holding, as it was still concealed by the bag. Slowly she pulled a card box out, an empty card box.

"Why do you search for an empty card box, Kagome-oneechan?" Asked Rin curiously and looked at the colorful box with wide eyes.

"Especially one that stinks of Inuyasha..." Added the kit helpful as he crawled into her lap and sniffed at it. His eyes widened and he whined softly. "And cookies! Christmas cookies!"

"It does?" Kagome's eyes narrowed and she stared at the hanyō who seemed to shrink to the border of the camp. Slowly the miko rose to her feet and turned to face her friend. "Inuya-asha-a!"

A desperate whimper escaped the half-inu and he swung himself around to flee, as the feared word was called after him, forcing him to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here we go, tonight I have two for you again! I hope you like it. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	16. 9 Days To Go

**Title:** 9 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Peace

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 188

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> An amazing peacemaker.

* * *

><p>Sango clutched Miroku's sleeve as she watched the scene in front of them enfold. There in the middle of a snow covered field, stood Inuyasha and Koga, shaking hands. Kagome stood facing the two of them with a slightly grim face.<p>

It was amazing, the hanyō and the wolf were making peace! No one would have ever thought she would be able to persuade them. Yet she had somehow done it and now the pack had another ally, one that would not only help them for the little miko herself, but for the rest of them as well.

"Ingenious...," murmured the Western Lord, so low that only the little fox's acute hearing caught it.

"Isn't she?" Shippo looked at him with an earnest face from his place behind Rin on the broad back of the dragon. "But the most amazing thing is that she will say it's not to her credit, but the spirit of Christmas or something like that, don't you think?"

"Hn," agreed the elder male, knowing the boy was right, and not once taking his eyes from the female who had accomplished the seemingly impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The second one for you tonight, enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	17. 8 Days To Go

**Title:** 8 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Crib

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 137

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern people feed venison like cattle.

* * *

><p>The air was fresh and cold as the inu tachi walked down a mountain passage. The miko and their leader were walking at the front, deep in conversation.<p>

"So, if the weather is really cold," the young woman looked at the stoic inu walking next to her."Many of the creatures that lives in the forests can´t find enough food. That´s why we have places called crib in the future, where we put food for them so they won´t die from hunger."

"You feed them?" The Western Lord quirked a brow and stared at the little miko over the tip of his nose.

"Yes, so they won´t starve," the young woman nodded.

"Ridiculous," huffed Sesshōmaru. "Why would you feed venison like cattle?"

Stunned the miko stopped on her track, she had never thought of it like this before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A short one, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	18. 7 Days To Go

**Title:** 7 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Choir

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 396

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> An inu with a weak spot for Christmas songs

* * *

><p>Kagome sat under a tree at the edge of their camp for the night. Her eyes were closed and her back was leaning against the trunk behind her. In her hands lay a small device from her future. Thin, white straps lead from it to her ears.<p>

She hummed softly under her breath as the Western Lord approached her. Slowly he knelt down in front of her and cocked his head slightly, while listening to her. Carefully he lifted one clawed hand, hooked a finger under a strap and pulled it out of her ear.

"What is this?" Sesshōmaru asked softly as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, it plays music," she answered with a soft smile. "Over this, it´s called earphones, I can hear it."

"Hn," the inu nodded and listened for a moment to the soft music sounding from the _earphones_. "It sounds... pleasing. What kind of music is it?"

"It is Christmas music, sung by different choirs." She pulled the other plug out as well. "Would you like to listen?"

The dai nodded, he sat down beside her. Before she could react, he had lifted her and sat her carefully into his lap. With similar care he plugged one of the little items back into her ear and the other into one of his.

"What..." Kagome tilted her head back and stared at him with wide eyes. A soft clatter was heard from the other side of the fire where Inuyasha sat, staring at them with wide gaping mouth. Sango had stopped in the middle of pouring some tea into a cup held by Miroku and none of them seemed to notice how the hot brew floated over on his hand.

"This Sesshōmaru thinks this is the best way to listen to your music," came the calm answer from the inu as he leaned comfortable against the trunk and closed his eyes. One of his arms lay loosely around Kagome´s waist, the other rested on his knee.

Hesitating for a second the young miko leaned against his chest. For a moment she sat stiffly, then the soft music and a steady thrum that vibrated through the body behind her relaxed her and her eyes drifted shut.

"What the..." Stuttered the hanyō only to get interrupted.

"Only seven more days till Christmas," murmured Shippo sleepily, turned around and resumed his sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is an extra long one, enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	19. 6 Days To Go

**Title:** 6 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Chime

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 301

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A little token.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha eyed his half-brother warily. Ever since the evening before when the inu had so shamelessly cuddled the miko the hanyō wondered what he was planning. There was no way that the elder male was really interested in the young woman, right? After all she was human.<p>

His puppy ears perked as a soft chime reached them. Looking around the hanyō´s gaze fell on Sesshōmaru again. The Western Lord had his hands folded into his sleeves as he walked on the head of the group. The chime rang again and Inuyasha stepped closer to him.

"You jingle..." Said the younger brother and looked at the other from the corner of his eyes.

"Hn," agreed the inu without looking at him. He lifted his head and sniffed. Then he left the path, stepped on an animal trail and followed it till they reached a small clearing with some hot spring close by in a second one.

The pack made quick work in setting up their camp. As soon as they were done the women gathered their bathing supplies and the children to take a bath. Just when Kagome wanted to walk past their alpha he as reached out, took hold of her slender wrist and slipped something on it.

It was a delicate bracelet, made from two chains turned around each other, one silver, one gold. Four tiny bells hung on it and as she moved her arm a wonderful soft chime was heard. Wide, blue eyes looked up and locked with golden ones. Rosy lips parted and the miko rung for words as a slender, clawed finger was put on them.

"You are welcome," murmured Sesshōmaru with the ghost of a smile and before she could say something he turned, announcing he would hunt for dinner and vanished between the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much for the feedback! Here is another longer one, enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	20. 5 Days To Go

**Title:** 5 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Chime

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 240

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> About returning a favor.

* * *

><p>Sango walked slowly next to her surrogate sister over the busy little market place they had stopped at. The women were looking for groceries and also keeping their eyes open for anything else that might caught their interest.<p>

Suddenly the miko came to an halt in front of a little booth that was selling all kinds of stationery. There were papers, parchments, seals, bottles with different colored inks and pens. Kagome was looking down on a beautiful pen made of dark wood with silver inlays that formed the outline of a dog with a crescent moon in it´s background.

"Did you find something?" Asked the slayer and stepped closer. "Oh, I see. An exquisite piece. But what do you want with it?" The elder woman eyed the younger one curiously as she blushed and carefully took the pen turning it in her hands.

"It would not be for me," Kagome whispered softly.

"Oh, of course!" Understanding dawned in Sango´s brown eyes. Both of them knew that the inu yōkai always had a feather and a sealed ink-bottle with him. This way he was always able to do some work for his position as the Western Lord. "For Christmas?"

"Yes," the younger woman smiled softly. "His feather always looks a bit ruffled, something like this would be more... robust."

"I think it would be a wonderful and fitting gift," Sango smiled. "And we have only 5 days left till Christmas, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Today it is three, as Christmas is approaching so fast and RL demands my attention, sorry. I hope you enjoy anyway! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	21. 4 Days To Go

**Title:** 4 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Red

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Two bored children lead to an annoyed hanyō

* * *

><p>Once more they had been walking for most of the day. The children were momentarily ridding of the gentle dragon and tried to entertain themselves to give the adults a little break.<p>

"I spy with my little eye..." Rin sang and looked around. "Something brown."

"Hm," made the little kitsune and looked around. "A tree trunk?"

"Nope," the little girl grinned. "Next try!"

"Jaken's hakama?" Shippo tried again only to see Rin in front of him shake her head. "Oh, Miroku's Shakujou!"

"Nooo," Rin giggled so hard that she nearly fell out of the saddle.

"Something brown, something brown," the boy looked around. His gaze fell on Ah-Un´s reins resting almost like fake in Jaken's hands. "The reins?"

"Yes!" Rin clapped gleefully her hands and turned to give him a huge grin. "Your turn!"

"Okay," Shippo nodded earnestly and looked around. An evil glint entered his eyes. "I spy with my little eye something red!"

"Red?" His little friend looked around. "Kagome´s hair ribbon?" Shippo shook his head. "Inuyasha's firerat?"

"No," the kitsune shook his head, grinning evilly.

"Then Kirara's new necktie?" Rin tried again, but the other once more shook his head. "Inuyasha's firerat?"

Nope," Shippo chuckled. "Try on!"

"The sakura's on Sesshōmaru-sama's haori?" Asked the little girl, turning around to see her friend hardly clung to the saddle as he chuckled so hard it nearly threw him down. "No? Inuyasha's firerat?"

"Rin!" Snapped said hanyō. "It is NOT my firerat! Now leave me alone." The outburst made all look at him in surprise so that he huffed and blushed. Only seconds later Shippo fell out of the saddle, laughing hard.

"It's his feet!" He somehow got out. "His red frozen feet!" The whole pack looked down at Inuyasha's bare feet and soon loud laughter rang through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is the second one for today. I am not sure with it, did not came out the way I wanted it... Enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	22. 3 Days To Go

**Title:** 3 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Star

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 398

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> An attacking Kagura and a no longer so subtle inu.

* * *

><p>It had been a day with many fights and another visit from Kagura. Lately the wind witch had been appearing often to attack them, especially Kagome. The little miko had begun to have her own suspicions about those attacks.<p>

She had noticed how Kagura never attacked Sesshōmaru or Rin, but instead she seemed to keep looking at him, as if she was waiting for his approval, as if she was trying to free him from his half-brother's pack.

Today there had been something within her gaze that made it seem as if she were begging him to recognize her efforts and it had made the inu snap. He had always protected them, but today, after an especially vicious attack on Kagome, he had slashed mercilessly at Kagura, nearly killing her in his surprisingly open display of temper.

Afterwards he had personally checked the miko for any harm and even taken care of some minor injuries. It had resulted in a befuddled female, a stunned group and an oddly enraged hanyō.

Now they were finally searching for a safe campsite. Kagome tilted her head back and looked up at the clear night-sky. Smiling softly, she lifted her hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes. A soft chime from her bracelet accompanied the movement.

"How are you feeling, miko?" The deep voice of the Western Lord sounded next to her, almost as if the chime had called him closer.

"I am fine," Kagome smiled at the tall male, her fingers brushing over a band-aid on her jaw. "Luckily I had only minor cuts and bruises and you took perfect care of them. Arigato, Sesshōmaru-sama!"

"Hn," acknowledge the inu with an incline of his head. "The wind witch went out of line when she tried to harm what's mine and assumed I would approve."

"What?" The young woman stopped in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes, but Sesshōmaru kept walking on. She hurried to catch up with him and was just about to say something, when he tilted his head back to look up at the stars himself.

"Only three more days till your Christmas, little miko," he said without looking at her. "And this one is sure you will once more shine like those stars." He sniffed the air. "Finally, an adequate campsite." With those words he left the path, leaving a speechless Kagome behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And the last, a long one and hopefully not to sappy. Enjoy! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	23. 2 Days To Go

**Title:** 2 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Angel

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 168

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Not only elves are yōkai...

* * *

><p>Rin turned the little figure in her hands. It had middle long dark hair, a long silver-white shirt and large white wings. On it´s little face lay a sweet, somewhat serene smile and it held strange instrument in it´s hands.<p>

A careful finger stroke over the tiny feathers on the wings. A deep frown appeared on her little face, while she analyzed the figure. Her tiny nose scrunched as she took in the bare feet and red cheeks.

"Is it a yōkai?" Rin asked looking at Kagome.

"Why should an angel be a yōkai?" The miko asked confused.

"Cause it has wings?" The little girl stated. Just as the woman were about to answer her the Western Lord interrupted.

"Your Santa Clause has many yōkai's around him." The two females turned to look at him. "First those _elves_, now the birds..."

"Birds?" Piped Kagome.

"They are winged, they have magical powers," Sesshōmaru looked at the young woman over the back of his nose. "Of course they are bird-yōkai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Parents in law are here, now Christmas is even closer. For me, here in Germany, Christmas celebration starts tomorrow. So I hope I can post tomorrow and the day after, but I´ll try. I hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	24. 1 Day to Go

**Title:** 1 Day To Go

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Silent Night, Holy Night

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 272

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> It is Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and the inu-tachi was resting in a cave at the food of some mountains far from Edo. As they were very exhausted they had only had a quick dinner and now all were already settle down and asleep. The ears of the inu twitched as a soft rustle of fabric reached them.<p>

He opened his eyes just enough to appear asleep while watching the movement within the cave. On the bedding next to him the little miko sat up and looked around. She had been a bit depressed over the evening as she would not be able to go home this Christmas.

Silently the female got out of her bedding dressed and left the cave. Sesshōmaru waited a short moment then he got up as well and followed her. The young woman walked in silence her gaze fixed on the stars. On a small steep she stopped and looked at the sky.

Just when the inu was about to step to her she closed her eyes and a wonderful song filled the night around them.

"Silent Night, Holy Night,

All is Calm, all is bright,

Round you virgin Mother and Child,

Holy Infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace!"

The dai chad unconsciously stepped behind the young woman, closed his eyes and listened as the words flowed through them. Finally the song ended and the miko turned around. Both of them looked at each other and Kagome took a step forward.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshōmaru-sama!" She whispered, pressed a kiss on his jaw and vanished back to the cave before he could react.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Merry Christmas everyone! For me today the Adventscalendar ended as we will start our Christmas tonight on Christmas Eve. But there will be one more, maybe even two more drabbles if I am able to. I am very grateful for all your wonderful feedback and that you stuck with me and my little story, enjoy this drabble as well. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


	25. 1st Day Of Christmas

**Title:** 1st Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Christmas Tree

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 325

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A wonderful surprise and a crying miko?

* * *

><p>Carefully Kagome set one foot before the other. Her small hand rested in a much larger, clawed one. She slipped a bit but the hand steadied her. She took a few more steps and felt how the ground beneath her feet changed.<p>

They came to a halt and the hand let go of hers. The silk band that covered her eyes was carefully removed and the miko blinked a few times. When her gaze cleared, her eyes grew round with surprise. There, in front of her, was a large clearing and in the middle of it stood the most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen.

She did not notice that tears were rolling down her cheeks until a claw caught one of them and lifted it in front of golden eyes. A slight frown marred his normally emotionless features.

"Why are you crying, miko?" the Western Lord asked. "This one assumed you would be happy with his little surprise?"

"Oh, but I am," Kagome looked up at him, a blinding smile on her tear-streaked face.

"You cry because you are happy?" the inu clarified and she nodded. "I admit, you confuse me, but also you make me more and more...curious...Kagome." The male reached up and brushed an ebony lock behind those round ears and the young woman could not stop the deep blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"It seems, my little miko," he said, playing with her locks and then carefully taking her left hand, "that I have a weak spot for yet another human. Merry Christmas, Kagome!" Something was slipped over her middle finger. Mesmerised with the sudden warmth in his eyes, the miko could not look away.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshōmaru," she whispered, allowing him to keep her hand in his.

The moon appeared behind some clouds and its light played over a slender, silver ring made of hair, the symbol of an inu-yōkai's choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is my last drabble for this story. I hope I got not to sappy and you like my ending and of course I hope it fits the story. Once more thank you for reading and reviewing so wonderfully! Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!

**A/N:** Thank you, Naqaashi, for having an eye on my spelling all the time! :)


	26. 2nd Day Of Christmas

**Title:** 2nd Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own plot and new created figures

**Prompt:** Sleigh

**Genre:** Christmas :)

**Rating:** K

**Universe:** CU

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Epilogue

* * *

><p>Shippo made a determined face, looked behind him and clenched his jaw. His tiny front paws tightened around the robe and his hind paws dug into the snow. Little arms that circled his waist tightened as well.<p>

"Ready or not!" He yelled. "Here we come!" With this he gave a huge push with his legs. A happy scream sounded from behind the little fox and a wide, happy grin spread over his face. It was not a long ride, but a joyful one. Once their vehicle stopped he whirled down and grinned at his comrade.

"Once more, Rin?" He asked his friend and the little girl gave an eager nod.

"Yes, please!" She throw herself around and helped him to bring it back up the hill.

Not far from their landing place stood the inu-tachi. The chuckling monk was next to a giggling slayer and an annoyed hanyō. Some way behind them lay an unconscious imp. The smiling miko stood in front of the stoic Western Lord, who's clawed hands rested on her shoulders.

"Do you really think it was wise to gift them with a sleigh?" Asked Inuyasha, rolling his eyes as another happy double yell filled the crisp air around them.

"It was," the young woman nodded with a smile, never taking her eyes of the children. "They don´t have much fun with Naraku around. Also it is a good way to transport them or luggage through the snow." The hands on her shoulders gave her a small reassuring squeeze.

"That may be," Inuyasha said and a soft whimper escaped his throat, making the others look at him. "But this is awfully loud!" His puppy eyes lay flat on his head and his eyes were wide.

"Awww, poor puppy!" Kagome tried with all her might to suppress her laughter, but failed hopelessly as Sango laughing broke down behind her. Soon the whole pack lay in the snow, laughing so hard they nearly lost their ability to breath and even the stony Lord of the West could not prevent himself from smirking at the hanyō's distress.

"It seems, little brother," he smoothly said. "One or the other lesson about handling your yōki is in order, don't you think?"

"Pleeeease!" For the first time in his life Inuyasha actually was grateful to have a brother.

"Well," Kagome smiled and turned back to watch the children. "That´s the spirit of Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dear readers, I thought this story and especially you deserved an extra. I hope this little epilogue fits the rest of the story and made you at least chuckle a bit. Once more I want to thank you for sticking with me and giving me such wonderful feetback.

**A/N:** Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel!


End file.
